marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Runaways (TV series)
Runaways is an upcoming Hulu series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Overview Season 1 Six disagreeable teenagers from different backgrounds unite against a common enemy — their parents, collectively known as The Pride. Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean *James Marsters as Victor Stein *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein *Julian McMahon as Jonah Recurring Cast To be added Special Guests To be added Episodes Season 1 *"Episode 1" Production In 2008, Marvel Studios began developing a script based the comic series Runaways with Brian K. Vaughan writing and Kevin Feige producing.Project 'Runaways' in works at Marvel In April 2010 director Peter Sollett emerged as the front runner to direct the movie.Marvel's Runaways tries picking up a director In May 2010, British screenwriter Drew Pearce was reported to be writing the film for Marvel Studios.Drew Pearce to Write the Runaways Script In July 2010, it was reported that filming would begin in March - July 2011.Runaways To Begin Filming in March 2011 On August 5, 2010, casting for the film began.Casting Begins For Marvel’s Runaways Actress Keke Palmer was approached for a role in the film.Runaways Wants Keke Palmer? Lucas Cruikshank also auditioned for a role in the film.Could Lucas Cruikshank Be One Of Marvel’s Runaways? On September 24, 2013, Pearce revelaed that the film is now shelved due of the success of The Avengers.Marvel's 'Runaways' Shelved in Post-'Avengers' Marvel Movieverse In August 2016, Marvel Television, along with ABC Signature Studios and Fake Empire Productions, announced Marvel's Runaways had received a pilot order, along with additional scripts, from the streaming service Hulu, based on the team Runaways. The pilot is written by Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage, who also serve as executive producers of the series, along with Jeph Loeb and Jim Chory; Lis Rowinski serves as producer. Runaways was developed under an overall deal Schwartz and Savage's Fake Empire had with ABC Studios.Hulu Orders ‘Marvel’s Runaways’ Series From Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage In September 2016, it was revealed that Tamara Becher will be writing for the series.@trbecher New gig, day one. Trivia *Keke Palmer was offered a role in the movie while Lucas Cruickshank auditioned for the role of Chase Stein. *Tina Minoru, the mother of Runaway Nico Minoru, appears in a prelude tie-in comic to Doctor Strange, and the film itself portrayed by Linda Louise Duan. *In the comics, original team consisted of Nico Minoru (daughter of witches), Karolina Dean (daughter of alien invaders), Molly Hayes (daughter of telepathic mutants), Gertrude Yorkes (daughter of time-travelling thieves), Chase Stein (son of mad scientist) and Alex Wilder (son of mob bosses). They are later join by Victor Mancha (a cyborg who's father is revealed to be Ultron), Xavin (a shape shifting super-skrull in training) and Klara Prast (a mutant child bride from the 20th Century with the ability to manipulate and communicate with plants). *The movie was rumored to take place during Marvel's Phase 4 but this was opt as a series instead. *The working title of the show is 'Rugrats' and it pays homage to the beloved Nickelodeon series. *Based on the Marvel comics, The Runaways. *Molly Hayes will have her last name changed to Hernandez in the series. *The official cast photo released on May 3 2017 is a near exact recreation of the "Runaways" Vol. 1 comic book cover. *Molly Hayes' last name was changed to Hernández for the show. Gallery Runaways Group First Look.jpg The Pride.jpg Runaways Chase Stein First Look.jpg Runaways Nico Minoru First Look.jpg Runaways Alex Wilder First Look.jpg Runaways Karolina Dean First Look.jpg Runaways Gert Yorkes First Look.jpg Runaways Molly Hernandez First Look.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept art Runaways Banner.jpg Runaways NYCC poster.jpg Runaways NYCC promo.jpg Runaways Character Poster 01.jpg Runaways Character Poster 02.jpg Runaways Character Poster 03.jpg Runaways Character Poster 04.jpg Runaways Character Poster 05.jpg Runaways Character Poster 06.jpg Runaways Poster.jpg Videos Marvel's Runaways Teaser (Official) • A Hulu Original Marvel's Runaways - Official Trailer - Exclusively on Hulu External links Runaways on IMDB References Category:Runaways (Hulu series) Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series Category:Upcoming TV series